


Цитрусовый кофе

by British_Umbrella, WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Umbrella/pseuds/British_Umbrella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Обычно Вернон заходил за кофе в одно из сетевых заведений "Темерских Традиций", призывно мерцающих сине-белым неоном. В любую другую их точку он зашел бы и не подумав, но только не в эту — у станции, где Роше встречал приезжающего в Вызиму Геральта.Пришлось искать ей замену: погода на улице оставляла желать лучшего, а времени до прибытия поезда оставалось слишком много. Наверное, только поэтому Роше и рискнул открыть дверь, выглядевшей так чертовски по-эльфски кофейни.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Цитрусовый кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на фикбук автора https://ficbook.net/authors/347712

  
Запел трелью птиц колокольчик, когда Роше открыл обшарпанную дверь кофейни. Весь ее вид словно кричал о том, что она принадлежит нелюдям, — слишком старой и инородной она была. Сам Вернон предпочитал безликие сетевые заведения вроде “Темерских Традиций”, куда можно было забежать, чтобы захватить стаканчик с крепким черным кофе перед работой — в таких местах он был на порядок лучше того, что можно было найти в участке. Старенькая кофемашина на полицейской кухне держалась только на честном мате и скотче. Варила она гадкую жженую бурду, которую можно было проглотить только во время ночного дежурства, но менять технику никто не собирался — работает и ладно. Еще был дешевый кофе, что можно было за пару оренов купить в торговом автомате в коридоре, но толку от него было мало — Вернон мог выпить хоть пять таких стаканчиков и не взбодриться. 

В эту эльфскую кофейню Роше зашел случайно. Она находилась неподалеку от железнодорожной станции, куда должен был приехать Геральт, с которым они не виделись уже пару месяцев. До прибытия его поезда оставалось еще минут сорок — у Вернона получилось освободиться раньше, чем он рассчитывал, да и пробок по пути к станции не оказалось. Ждать на улице не хотелось из-за мороза и противного мокрого снега, а идти в небольшое здании станции тем более — местные запахи пота и мочи, а также грязь, навевали совсем уж унылую атмосферу, а немногочисленные стулья выглядели так, словно были готовы развалиться прямо под севшим на них человеком.

Через дорогу находилось одно из сетевых заведений “Темерских Традиций”, мерцающее синим неоном. В любую другую их точку Вернон бы зашел не задумываясь и даже не посмотрев на другие кофейни. Но не в этом случае — Роше уже доводилось бывать тут пару раз, встречая Геральта. Район был далеко не центральным, станция — мелкой, а обслуживание в этой точке “Традиций” отвратительным. Варить хотя бы относительно нормальный кофе бариста не умели, откровенно ленились и относились к своей работе совершенно наплевательски. Проверять, изменилось ли там что-то с прошлого приезда Геральта, Роше не собирался. Мерзнуть на улице тоже не хотелось, потому Вернон решил поискать другое местечко, в котором можно отогреться. 

Кофейня, которую он выбрал, заманивала к себе посетителей уютным теплым светом из окон и пузатыми цветочными горшками на широком подоконнике. У дверей стояла черная доска, на которой кто-то белым маркером вывел руны, предлагающие посетителям отведать самые разнообразные виды кофе: с пряностями, с душистым перцем, лавандой, тыквой, цитрусами и многие другие. Выбор был действительно огромным. 

Само заведение находилось в полуподвальном помещении и снаружи казалось чертовски маленьким. Таким оно и было. Внутри обнаружилось всего лишь несколько круглых столиков, потертых и местами потрескавшихся. Все свободное пространство занимали цветы, а на стенах висели безделушки: причудливые ловцы снов, артхаусные картины, скорее всего купленные за бесценок у праздной молодежи, свешивались с потолка фонарики разных форм и размеров. Помещение можно было бы назвать безвкусным, если бы все тут не сочеталось странным образом, создавая особую уютную атмосферу.

Роше стряхнул снег с темно-синего шерстяного пальто и старомодной шляпы хомбург, вытер ноги о потрепанный временем коврик, на котором еле-еле угадывались руны Старшей речи. Разобрать, что там было написано — “добро пожаловать” или к примеру “dh'oine a muire” (от эльфов можно было ожидать чего угодно) — уже не представлялось возможным. Вернон громко чихнул — после морозной свежести улицы и перепада температур яркий пряный запах раздражал нос.

Роше прошел вглубь помещения. Никого не было видно — сотрудник по всей видимости отлучился, а возможные посетители, вероятно, предпочитали провести вечер четверга дома, а не мерзнуть на улице. За витриной обнаружились причудливого вида торты и пирожные, а также парочка бутербродов с сыром и поджаренными овощами. Над стойкой висела большая черная доска, на которой белым маркером написали меню. Почерк был все тот же, что и на рекламном штендере на улице. 

Вернон облокотился на стойку, вчитываясь в руны. В таких кофейнях следовало заказывать что-то интересное, оригинальное, то, что не подавали в сетевых “Темерских Традициях”, “У Вацлава” и “Доброе утро, Вызима”. Вот, к примеру, черный кофе со смесью перцев, гвоздикой, бадьяном и всякой другой растительной хренью казался весьма заманчивым предложением, как и бутерброд с козьим сыром. 

Бариста все не показывал носа, хотя явно должен был услышать и перезвон колокольчика, и громкий чих. Роше побарабанил пальцами по стойке из темного дерева и громко прокашлялся. 

Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем в помещение вплыл, иначе и не скажешь, эльф. Одет он был в простую травянистого цвета кофту и красный фартук, его длинные темные волосы были собраны в косички и в высокий хвост на затылке, а на искореженном огромным уродливым шрамом лице застыло крайне презрительное выражение. Эльф смотрел на Роше как на таракана, пробравшегося в кофейню прямо перед приходом санэпидемстанции. 

— Один кофе по-восточному и бутерброд, — Вернон облокотился на стойку, рассматривая баристу: он был красив как и все представители эльфской расы. Даже огромный шрам и не замеченная Роше вначале темная повязка, закрывающая правый глаз, не портили его. Только добавляли в его образ загадочность.

— С собой? — голос эльфа был глубоким, чарующим, но звучал резко и недовольно. Он явно надеялся на то, что человек не задержится в кофейне надолго.

— Здесь, — Роше прищурился, смотря на эльфа в упор. До прибытия поезда Геральта все еще оставалось более получаса, и Вернон не хотел проводить это время на улице или на станции. О нет, он собирался остаться в этой чертовой уютной кофейне, а потому нахмурил брови, наблюдая за эльфом, — так Роше обычно смотрел на не желающих сознаваться в своих преступлениях ублюдков. В ответ злобно фыркнули. 

Иорвет — а именно так судя по бейджику звали баристу — отвернулся к кофемашине, махнув Вернону рукой, чтобы тот занял место за одним из свободных столиков. Общаться с посетителем он явно не собирался. 

— Курить здесь можно? 

— Вы, dh'oine с каждым веком становитесь только тупее, — пробормотал Иорвет себе под нос, но так, чтобы человек без проблем услышал его. — Нельзя! — сказал он уже громче и указал на табличку с перечеркнутой сигаретой. 

Эльф явно был чертовым расистом, но уходить Роше не собирался. Во-первых, это уже было делом принципа, во-вторых, ему просто не хотелось искать другую кофейню, как и идти в ближайшие “Темерские Традиции” — ленивый, хамящий бариста, на которого Вернон наткнулся там уже дважды, раздражал больше, чем Иорвет, которому Роше пока решил дать шанс. Следующие пару минут он провел слушая, как работал эльф и как шумела техника. От свежемолотого кофе по помещению растекся яркий аромат, смешивающийся с пряностью специй. Запах был великолепным — эльф явно использовал зерна высокого качества. 

— С тебя семьдесят семь оренов, — Иорвет поставил кружку с тарелкой на барную стойку, не собираясь выносить их человеку. Сам он облокотился на стену позади себя, скрещивая руки на груди, и смотрел на Роше прищурившись. 

— Ты со всем посетителями такой чертовски ласковый и нежный, словно молодая послушница, а, Иорвет? — Роше хмыкнул и встал, чтобы забрать еду и кинуть на специальную тарелочку деньги. — Сдачи не нужно. 

— Только с чертовыми копами, — поморщился Иорвет. — Что? Твое лицо частенько мелькает на экранах телевизоров, — он пожал плечами в ответ на удивленный взгляд. — Вернон Роше, бравый детектив-инспектор, истинный патриот Темерии, дважды награжденный за проявленную отвагу… Ты занимался подавлением восстания в гетто четыре года назад! 

Слово "патриот" Иорвет произносил с невероятным презрением. 

— Так было нужно, — сквозь зубы процедил Роше и сжал чашку так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. — Ваш мирный протест перерос в бунт и беспорядки! Боретесь за мир и права — пожалуйста, но не убивайте людей, не жгите машины и не разбивайте витрины магазинов и окна домов! — сказав это, он отвернулся, возвращаясь к столику. Иорвет не ответил. 

Кофе оказался чертовски вкусным. Лучшим из всего, что когда-либо доводилось пробовать Вернону. Пряным, насыщенным, немного острым из-за смеси перцев. Специи не перебивали горьковатый вкус, только помогали ему лучше раскрыться. Козий сыр на бутерброде был свежайшим и тающим на языке, а сама булка мягкой и нежной. Роше даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, делая большой глоток горячего, ароматного напитка. Все было очень вкусным. Возможно, дело было и в том, что Вернон ничего не ел с самого утра, живя только на кофе и сигаретах, и не смотри Иорвет так хмуро и с таким невероятным презрением во взгляде, Роше бы не преминул похвалить его. Но нет, он не собирался тешить и без того огромное эльфское самолюбие. 

Говорить было не о чем, и потому оставшуюся четверть часа они провели старательно игнорируя друг друга. Роше просматривал документы, что переслала Бьянка, с планшета, а Иорвет гремел посудой, протирал стойку и технику — в общем, делал все, чтобы создать видимость деятельности. 

Выходя, Роше попрощался, но его проигнорировали.

***

Зайти в эльфскую кофейню, которая была чертовски уютной даже несмотря на крайне неприветливого баристу, еще раз было делом принципа. За неделю здесь ничего не изменилось. Все также разлился птичьей трелью колокольчик, а легкие наполнил запах пряностей, смешанный с ароматом кофе. Иорвет снова смотрел на Роше с презрением. В этот раз кроме них двоих в помещении было еще несколько посетителей. Миловидная эльфка, скользнувшая по Вернону высокомерным (а как же иначе) взглядом. Он явно не стоил ее внимания, а потому она вернулась к чтению книги. Человеческий парнишка, размахивающий руками и что-то активно объясняющий сидящему с ним за одним столиком эльфом. Последний выглядел крайне экстравагантно, учитывая его густые темные кудри, помаду и ярко накрашенные глаза. Он улыбался таинственно и нежно, внимательно слушая своего собеседника.

— Dh'oine, — произнес Иорвет вместо приветствия, отвлекая Вернона от рассматривания посетителей кофейни. 

— Иорвет… — Роше прищурился, смотря в единственный целый глаз эльфа. Это было похоже на игру в гляделки. Первым взгляд отвел Вернон. — Цитрусовый кофе. С собой, у меня еще полно дел сегодня. 

— Какое мне дело до твоей спешки, а, dh'oine? — недовольно пробормотал себе под нос Иорвет, отвернувшись к кофемашине, но заказ приготовил быстро. В руку Роше буквально всунули бумажный стаканчик с травянистым узором и надписью "Полицейская псина", выведенной аккуратным Иорветовым почерком.

— Полицейская — это ты верно подметил, — произнес Роше, нахмурившись. — И да, некоторые зовут меня верным псом. Если думаешь задеть меня, ты прогадал, мне уже давно не десять лет, чтобы обижаться на такое. Спасибо за кофе, — он махнул стаканчиком в сторону Иорвета и кинул на блюдце для денег сто оренов одной купюрой. — Сдачи не нужно, — лицо Иорвета перекосилось еще сильнее, но прежде чем тот сумел как-то отреагировать, Вернон выскочил из кофейни. 

На улице снова падал мерзкий мокрый снег, но аромат исходящий от стаканчика заставлял Роше расплываться в улыбке.

***

Иорвет явно добавлял в свой кофе что-то, что вызывало зависимость. Объяснить чем-то иным желание вновь и вновь возвращаться сюда, Вернон не мог. Ноги сами приносили его к дверям кофейни — раз за разом, по утрам — до работы или вечерам, когда приходилось засиживаться допоздна. Чтобы добраться сюда приходилось делать немалый крюк, порой застревая в вечных Вызимских пробках. Можно было обманываться тем, что единственной причиной, по которой Вернон приезжал сюда, — был чертовски вкусный кофе (и это определенно играло свою роль). Но правда была в том, что Роше интересовал сам Иорвет. Хотелось узнать о том, как он лишился глаза, как был связан с теми протестами в гетто, почему несмотря на свою явную ненависть к людям он работал именно тут — в кофейне у железнодорожной станции.

Чаще всего за стойкой обитал сам Иорвет, здороваясь с Роше исключительно словом “dh'oine” и каждый раз оставляя на стаканчиках все новые и новые оскорбления. Иногда это было простое “bloede dh'oine”, иногда что-то посложнее, вроде “заслуженного четвероногого” или “тупого на уши и голову”. После четвертого раза Иорвет понял, что пытаться игнорировать Вернона бессмысленно, и начал отвечать многочисленными подколками и сарказмом. Препираться с ним временами было истинным удовольствием, да и ругань эта с каждым приходом Роше в кофейню становилась все мягче. Иорвет привыкал к нему. 

Иногда, заходя в кофейню, Вернон не заставал его — за стойкой стоял другой эльф, который выглядел очень молодо. Впрочем, с этой расой всегда было сложно — их возраст угадывался с трудом. Такому юнцу могло быть и сто, и двести лет. Это снова возвращало Роше к Иорвету — тот вполне мог застать времена, когда люди еще ездили в каретах, а не в машинах, — задолго до создания атомной бомбы и телевизоров. 

В первый раз, зайдя в кофейню и увидев другого эльфа, флегматично вытирающего бокалы за стойкой, Вернон на мгновение замер. Незнакомец поднял на него взгляд, пробормотал себе что-то под нос и вернулся к своему делу, видимо не посчитав человека хоть сколько-то интересным, даже когда тот подошел ближе. Немногочисленные посетители также не обращали на него внимания, увлеченные своими делами. 

— Киаран, — прочел Роше надпись с бейджа. — А Иорвет?..

— Занят, — голос эльфа звучал высокомерно, а вид у него был такой, словно он собирается помереть, но не сказать мерзкому dh'oine, чем там Иорвет занят в свой выходной. Как будто Роше собирался его допрашивать, честное слово, у Вернона были дела и поважнее. 

— Ясно, — он побарабанил пальцами по стойке. — Цитрусовый кофе. С собой.

— Имя? — спросили с тяжелым вздохом. 

— Вернон Роше. 

Вместо привычных остроумных или агрессивных оскорблений Киаран просто написал его имя. Даже без ошибок. Не то чтобы Роше нравились стаканчики кофе, проклинающие его, но в этом было что-то индивидуальное, заставляющее гадать — на какую гадость Иорвет расщедрится в следующий раз. Для Киарана же Вернон был очередным dh'oine — скучным и раздражающим, не выделяющимся из общей круглоухой массы. 

После первого раза Роше видел его еще не единожды — он подменял Иорвета, чаще по понедельникам, воскресеньям и средам, иногда они были в кофейне вдвоем и прекращали говорить, только заслышав колокольчик над дверью. Вернону было все равно на эльфские тайны, он просто хотел и дальше пить этот невероятный кофе и препираться с Иорветом.

***

— Любишь исторические романы?

— Что? 

— Твоя книга, как я понимаю из названия, это что-то из этого жанра, или я ошибаюсь? — Роше кивнул на книгу, в которую Иорвет уткнулся, пока никто из посетителей кофейни не подходил к стойке.

— Да, — взгляд эльфа был подозрительным и удивленным. — Знаешь автора? — он закрыл книгу и спрятал ее куда-то под стойку. 

— Прочел название, — вздохнул Вернон, — я без понятия, кто ее написал. Какой-то эльф? 

— Да, — снова согласился Иорвет, смотря на человека недоверчиво и поджимая губы. — Название на Старшей речи, — он сказал это так, что в этих словах слышалось "а вы, dh'oine неспособны нормально говорить на нашем языке и понимать его". 

— Я знаю Старшую речь, — усмехнулся Роше. Впервые он пришел сюда где-то с месяц назад. Бесить Иорвета было весело и увлекательно. Эльф все также продолжал писать на его станчиках что угодно кроме имени Вернона, отвечал на подколки, вступал в споры и любил разводить длинные философские беседы. — Давай-ка отведаю сегодня твой кофе с чили. 

— Надеюсь, он сожжет твой рот, дурной dh'oine, и ты прекратишь говорить им глупости. И серьезно? Ты знаешь Старшую речь? Зачем она тебе? — во взгляде Иорвета был искренний интерес, говорил он на своем языке, явно желая проверить поймет ли Вернон или нет. 

— Я работаю не только с людьми, — ответил Роше также на Старшей речи, — но и с эльфами, краснолюдами, низушками… и как со свидетелями тоже, — поспешил вставить он, видя, как Иорвет собирается сказать очередную гадость. — Это полезный навык. 

— Ладно… Допустим, — Иорвет хмыкнул, а выражение его лица смягчилось. 

На стаканчике в этот раз было любовно выведено “a’baeth me aep arse, bloede dh'oine”. Роше усмехнулся — предложение было заманчивым. Даже через стойку он видел, что фигура у Иорвета была что надо. Эльф был ладным, худощавым, но подкачанным — точно в его вкусе. 

— Я был бы не против, — хмыкнул Вернон, подмигивая раздраженному эльфу, и вышел из кофейни. Ответил он также на Старшей речи.

***

В кофейне Роше ждало необычное оживление. Посетители сверлили крайне недовольными взглядами неприятного пухлого человека, который заскивающим голосом что-то втолковывал Иорвету. Вернон подошел ближе к стойке, вслушиваясь в разговор.

— Я все понимаю, но правила есть правила, а посмотрите на огнетушитель! Разве ж его удобно схватить будет в случае чего, а? Вот и я думаю, что нет, — неприятный человек покачал лысой головой и поцокал языком. — Я ведь ничего против вас, нелюдей, не имею. Но формальности, формальности… Правила, милсдарь Иорвет, должны соблюдать все, вне зависимости от расы, — он еще раз покачал головой, почесал затылок и подался ближе к стойке. Даже со своего места Роше видел, как губы Иорвета сжались в тонкую линию, — было видно, что еще хоть слово, и эльф не сдержится. Нагрубит как минимум, а как максимум свернет шею крайне раздражающему dh’oine.

— Плановая проверка? — Вернон подошел ближе к человеку, который был занят тем, что крайне внимательным взглядом рассматривал табличку с надписью “Выход” и стрелкой, которая указывала в какую сторону нужно эвакуироваться в случае непредвиденной и безусловно ужасной опасности. Инспектор явно искал, к чему прикопаться. 

— Внеплановая, — он цокнул языком, пошкрябав по табличке коротким желтоватым ногтем. — А вам какое дело, милсдарь? 

Роше молча достал полицейский значок. Взгляд человека стал заинтересованным и заискивающим. 

— Так много проблем, не так ли, милсдарь детектив? — лилейным голоском произнес он. Роше услышал, как тихо сматерился на Старшей речи Иорвет, обещая запихнуть болтливый язык инспектора в его же задницу. Вернон не сдержал улыбки — их с эльфом желания необъяснимым образом умудрились совпасть. 

— Да, и каких же? — строго спросил Роше. Взгляд инспектора забегал. 

— Да вот же… Табличку частично закрывает цветок — не дело это! И посмотрите только на огнетушитель… он ведь висит под углом! И как тут столики расставлены — сложно эвакуироваться — легко запнуться! 

Вернон подумал о том, что инспектору с его габаритами явно не составило бы труда снести парочку стульев по пути к выходу. 

— Не вижу, — хмуро отрезал Роше, смотря недовольным суровым взглядом. Подчиненные после такого начинали суетиться, пытаясь работать быстрее, чтобы избежать гнева начальства. Инспектор поник, он явно надеялся получить в лице Роше поддержку. — У вас есть еще какие-то вопросы или я могу спокойно выпить кофе? — почти прорычал Вернон. Человечек замотал головой и криво улыбнулся. 

— Ну что вы, милсдарь, никаких претензий. За сим откланяюсь и не смею задерживать. 

— Проверка выявила что-то неподобающее? — строго уточнил Роше. 

— Что вы, милсдарь, все прекрасно. Чудесная кофейня, — закивал, словно болванчик, инспектор и поспешил откланяться. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Вернона дернул на себя бесшумно подошедший Иорвет. Его и так перекошенное шрамом лицо было искажено еще сильнее от плохо скрываемого бешенства. 

— Я не нуждаюсь в подачках от бравой полиции, — зло прошипел он на Старшей речи. 

— Это не было подачкой, — ответил Роше, закатывая глаза. — Считай, что я не люблю пустые придирки, основанные только на расизме. А еще поверь, я вступался не за тебя, мне просто нравится кофе, который ты варишь. Не лишаться же мне чудесного напитка из-за пожарной инспекции? Придется потом еще новую кофейню искать, привыкать к новым оскорблениям. Какое упущение! А ты хоть и сволочь, но сволочь-то привычная, — он усмехнулся и скинул руку Иорвета. — Так что, уважишь меня — сделаешь кофе? 

Эльф отошел на шаг, все еще сверля его взглядом. Один из посетителей что-то заинтересованно прошептал соседке по столику, явно желая поспорить, как ситуация разрешится. 

— Смотри, чтоб я не плюнул в него и не подсыпал тебе паучий яд, — усмехнулся Иорвет, успокаиваясь. Роше вступился за него, но позволил сохранить гордость.

***

Зайдя в кофейню в очередной раз, Вернон столкнулся со старым знакомым. Сами по себе они редко общались, но оба были хорошими друзьями Геральта и потому временами даже напивались вместе. Золтан приподнялся на барном стуле и активно замахал рукой, подзывая подойти поближе. Он никак не изменился с прошлой их встречи около полугода назад.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим, — рассмеялся краснолюд, пожимая руку Роше, хватка его как всегда была чертовски крепкой. — Проходи, садись! Кофе моему старому знакомому за мой счет, да с виски! — громко и весело крикнул он. Иорвет поджал губы и бросил на краснолюда недовольный взгляд, а эльфка, сидящая за соседним столиком, тихонько фыркнула. — Рассказывай, как, что там у тебя, не видел ли ты Геральта? Слышал, он снова умотал куда-то, — Золтан почесал бороду. — Вечная история!

— Без понятия где он сейчас, — хмыкнул в ответ Роше. — Ты же его знаешь! Забрался в какую-то жопу, где как обычно связь не ловит. Объявится через пару месяцев живой и здоровый вслед за статьями де Леттенхофа. Он ведь с ним уехал? 

— Как и всегда! С месяц этих двух засранцев не видел, — Золтан в один глоток выпил половину кружки и довольно крякнул — виски Иорвет явно не пожалел. — И не сказали куда свалили. Вот те ж на… Секретное что-то мутят, так что даже Лютик сидит как воды в рот набрал. А это для него, что руки при себе в борделе держать, — хохотнул он. 

— Без понятия, что у них там, — вздохнул Роше, отпивая кофе. На удивление в нем оказалось действительно приличное количество виски — скорее всего не меньше, чем в том, что пил Золтан. 

— Оборжаться можно будет, если он так таинственно к чародейке своей свалил, чтобы потрахаться хорошенько. А к какой из чародеек и не важно. 

— Кто знает, — Роше пожал плечами. От друга можно было ожидать чего угодно. — Лучше расскажи, как ты сам? 

— Ну, слушай, — растянул губы в улыбке Хивай, заводя рассказ то ли о ресторане, то ли о борделе, который достался Лютику в наследство. Рассказывал Золтан весело, подробно, попутно выведывая новости о жизни Роше. Краем глаза Вернон заметил наблюдающего за ними Иорвета. Эльф явно вновь был удивлен — на этот раз дружеским общением человека с краснолюдом. Вернон никогда не был расистом, просто терпеть не мог беспорядки, в которые перерастали демонстрации радикально настроенных нелюдей — белок. Он просто слишком любил и уважал свою Родину. И для него было не важно, какой у граждан рост и форма ушей.

***

Геральт успел вернуться и уехать вновь, а Роше погребли под собой дела и бумаги. Преступники Вызимы словно сорвались с цепи, желая довести его до нервного тика. Времени на Иорвета и эльфскую кофейню не оставалось — Вернон и не помнил, когда заходил сюда в прошлый раз. Кажется, пару недель назад, когда он снова провожал Геральта? Приходилось довольствоваться жженым кофе из разваливающейся машинки, а пару раз Роше даже оставался ночевать на неудобном диване у себя в кабинете — когда выделить на сон больше пары часов не представлялось возможным. На утро после такого у него болело все тело, а круги под глазами становились темнее некуда.

Но этот день выдался крайне дерьмовым даже по сравнению с предыдущими. Таких неудачных у Роше давно уже не было. И дело было не в утренней пробке и разлитом на чистый пиджак кофе. Если бы неудачи ограничились только этим… 

Он и не заметил, как добрался от больницы до эльфской кофейни пешком, выкуривая по пути сигарету за сигаретой. Зачем он сюда пришел, Вернон не знал. Наверное потому, что оставаться одному не хотелось совершенно, а больше пойти было не к кому. Не к подчиненным же… Геральт снова умотал куда-то на другой конец страны, а Трисс волновать не хотелось, да и вряд ли бы он смог получить от нее нужный отклик. А Фольтест все же был вышестоящим лицом, которого отвлекать своими переживаниями было неловко. Иорвет же… Иорвет вряд ли годился на роль того, кто может выслушать и поддержать, но почему-то ноги сами собой принесли Роше именно сюда. 

В поздний час в кофейне никого не было. Счастье, что ее вообще не закрыли раньше, — оставалось лишь полчаса от рабочего времени. Иорвет сидел за одним из столов с книгой в руках, видимо не ожидая того, что кто-то придет. 

— Dh'oine, — он тяжело вздохнул, закрыл книгу и окинул Роше долгим внимательным взглядом. — Выглядишь хреново, да еще и провонял сигаретами. Неудачный денек — не получилось закрыть квоту по арестованным эльфам? 

Вернон нахмурился и развернулся к двери. И с чего он решил, что прийти сюда будет хорошей идеей? 

— Стой! — в голосе Иорвета звучали командные нотки. — Иди сюда и садись!

Роше подчинился не сразу, но все же присел, куда указал эльф. Тот отложил свою книгу (сборник эльфских легенд и сказаний на Старшей речи, если верить названию) и ушел за стойку. Раздался знакомый звук перемолки зерен, а по помещению растекся яркий аромат кофе и пряностей. Вернон прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на этом, как на чем-то знакомом и привычном. Он и не заметил, как Иорвет по-эльфски тихо подошел к нему и поставил чашку на стол, очнувшись только от резкого запаха спирта, ударившего в нос.

— Не дергайся, dh'oine, — произнесли над ухом, касаясь холодной мокрой ваткой лба. 

— Порез обработали в больнице, — Роше смотрел на Иорвета снизу вверх. Тот впервые был так близко, впервые касался его так долго, задерживая шершавые пальцы на человеческом лице, задевая коротко стриженные русые волосы. Вернон даже мог почувствовать хвойный аромат его шампуня, кофе, которым эльф пропах весь, и тонкий запах ментоловых сигарет. Иорвет проигнорировал его, продолжая обрабатывать рану. 

— Драка? — вместо этого спросил он. 

— Перестрелка… Пуля прошла по касательной. А вот моей помощнице повезло меньше. 

— Жива? 

— Да, ранение не особо серьезное, но ей придется задержаться в больнице. 

— Волнуешься? — такому Иорвету, говорящему тихо и спокойно, все еще касающемуся его лица, хотелось отвечать правду. Даже больше — раскрывать душу. 

— Она мне как дочь… Полезла, дура, не слушая приказов! Столько крови потеряла, что я думал поседею там же… — Вернон прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Вид окровавленной Бьянки все еще стоял перед глазами. Чертова девчонка нарушала субординацию, не желала надевать бронежилет и всегда первой рвалась в бой. Побежала, надеясь перехватить преступника, так как пообещала поймать его родственникам жертв. Но тот опередил ее. 

— Снова в гетто? — Роше смерил Иорвета долгим взглядом, обещающим эльфу все возможные кары мира, если тот разовьет свою мысль. 

— Нет, — в голосе Вернона звучала сталь. — Я работаю в убойном. Иногда, когда людей не хватает, приходится заниматься и вашим вопросом. И да, иногда я ловлю и нелюдей, Иорвет, но за решетку отправляются лишь мудаки, вздумавшие убивать других. 

— Ты застрелил его? Преступника, что стрелял в твою названную дочь? — Иорвет смотрел с прищуром, а в голосе его было слышно лишь праздное любопытство. 

— Да… Чтобы он не убил других. И у меня не было другого выбора. 

Иорвет пожал плечами. 

— И что он сделал, кроме того, что стрелял в полицейских? — эльфские пальцы коснулись царапины, уже без ватки, просто очерчивая ее границы. 

— Убил пять человек, обдолбавшись фисштехом и уверившись в своей безнаказанности. И только попробуй что-то сказать о том, как тебе плевать на человеческие жизни! 

— Я молчу, — Иорвет усмехнулся. — Пей свой кофе, dh'oine, я не для того готовил его, чтобы он остыл. 

Пряный кофе был как и всегда хорош. С каждым глотком к Роше приходило странное спокойствие. 

— Иорвет, — позвал он, когда кофе в кружке уже не осталось, — почему ты работаешь тут — в человеческой части города? И баристой. С твоим-то отношением к людям. 

— Я не только работаю тут, — эльф отошел наконец, садясь на стул напротив, — это моя кофейня. Знаешь, я застал разные эпохи. Технологический прогресс. Пару веков назад с вами — людьми — еще можно было пытаться бороться исключительно насилием, надеяться отвоевать себе свою часть мира. Сейчас уже не побегаешь по лесам с луком наперевес — ухмылка Иорвета была печальной, в ней Вернон увидел плохо скрытую боль. Эльф ничего не говорил прямо, но и без слов было понятно: он был там когда-то. Боролся с людьми кровавыми методами. Убивал. — Времена меняются, Роше, меняются и методы. Но правда знаешь в чем? Мы все еще живем дольше, наши уши все такие же острые, когда ваши круглые. Люди по-прежнему заполняют собой все пространство мира, ненавидя тех, кто от них отличается, — что бы там ни болтали ваши политики. Все это ложь и красивая картинка для глянца. 

— Вы можете решить все мирным путем, — заметил Роше, в упор смотря на Иорвета. 

— Нет, не можем, — эльф коснулся искореженной щеки и пустой глазницы, скрытой повязкой. — Не можем, dh'oine, только вот выбора у нас тоже особо нет. С теми силами, что сейчас есть у людей, нас просто всех рано или поздно уничтожат. — Иорвет явно в это верил — в его голосе были слышны сожаление и смирение. — Иди домой, Вернон Роше. И не переживай о своей названной дочке. Она выкарабкается, а тебе лучше выспаться и прийти к ней утром в адекватном состоянии.

***

Следующим утром Роше был у кафе Иорвета еще до открытия. Внутри уже горел свет, а эльф снимал стулья со столов и аккуратно расставлял их. Заметив Вернона, он наигранно тяжело вздохнул и пошел открывать дверь.

— Ты решил начать доставать меня еще до начала рабочего дня? — спросил он, смотря на Роше с прищуром, но все же пропустил его внутрь. — Я еще не включал кофемашину, так что подождешь, — он отошел к стойке, подготавливая кофейню к открытию, а Вернон сел за ближайший к Иорвету столик. 

— Я вчера не расплатился за кофе. 

— Ты мог зайти в рабочие часы, что если бы я не пустил тебя и оставил бы мерзнуть под дверью? Сугроб с тобой прекрасно украшал бы вход и отпугивал других dh'oine. 

— Мог бы, но не оставил. И вчера мог бы не слушать меня, не обрабатывать рану… Зачем, Иорвет? — Роше смотрел на эльфа неотрывно, тот молчал, собирая кофемашину и включая ее. — Иорвет? — переспросил он, не дождавшись ответа. 

— Что? — голос эльфа звучал резко и недовольно. — Кофе вчера был за счет заведения. Ты кидаешь столько чаевых, что хватило бы и на несколько кружек. Знаешь, я даже завел себе копилку. Откладываю туда твои деньги — компенсирую общение с тобой сбором средств на борьбу с полицией, — он хмыкнул и правда достал из-под стойки банку с мелочью. 

— Для существенной суммы тебе еще долго придется копить. И уж точно не угощать меня больше за свой счет, — губы Вернона сами собой растянулись в улыбке. — Расскажи о себе, — попросил он, сам удивляясь своей просьбе. Она успела сорваться с губ быстрее, чем Роше обдумал ее. 

— Зачем тебе это? Хочешь понять, можно ли засадить меня за решетку? Можно, — эльф начал раскладывать десерты и бутерброды в специальную витрину-холодильник. 

— Я догадывался об этом. Но нет, Иорвет, я спрашиваю это не для того, чтобы потом арестовать тебя. 

Иорвет снова замолчал, Роше не торопил его и не спрашивал снова. Он в принципе не был уверен, что эльф ответит. Тишина затягивалась. Заработала кофемашина, и вскоре перед Верноном на стол опустилась кружка кофе и тарелка с бутербродом. 

— Снова за счет заведения? — нагло спросил Роше, вдыхая приятный цитрусово-терпкий аромат. 

— Нет, за твои деньги, может, я еще и сдеру тебя побольше? Я не решил, — Иорвет сел рядом. До открытия оставалось минут десять, но он не торопился переворачивать табличку на двери, а внимательно смотрел на Роше. — Ты выглядишь так, словно подорвался сюда не позавтракав, и бьюсь об заклад — ужин тоже не ел. 

— Это забота? 

— Естественно нет. Считай, что это нежелание объясняться с твоими коллегами о том, почему бравый детектив-инспектор умер от голода, передозировки кофе и, судя по кругам под твоими глазами, недосыпа. А о себе? Что ты хочешь знать? Что это моя кофейня и что мне больше двухсот, ты знаешь. Убивал ли я людей, это ты хочешь спросить? Убивал, — Иорвет смотрел на него прямо, говорил не сбиваясь, — потому что хотел выжить. И это было столько лет назад, что срок давности тех событий уже успел истечь. Даже с точки зрения вашего людского законодательства. Я просто хотел хоть какого-то будущего для своей расы. 

— И что, одумался, прекратил борьбу и осел здесь? 

— Скорее, понял ее бессмысленность, но... — в воздухе повисло непроизнесенное “не прекратил”. — Это, — подумав, продолжил Иорвет, коснувшись шрама, — мне оставили на память люди. 

— Я догадался. Давно? 

— Еще до того как ты родился, dh’oine, — Иорвет покачал головой и повернулся так, чтобы Вернону была видна только целая, не травмированная часть его лица. 

— И все равно ты открыл кофейню, в которую заходят и люди, — я видел среди посетителей не только нелюдей, — Роше поднимал новые темы, надеясь услышать больше личного, пока эльф все еще был настроен на разговор. 

— Это деньги, прибыль, которую можно тратить по-разному. А еще это свое место, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

Вернон понимал как человек, выросший в бедном квартале, в нищете, с матерью-проституткой, что умерла, когда он был еще подростком. Понимал как тот, кто сам выгрызал себе место под солнцем, пытаясь найти свой угол, в котором он не будет лишним. У Иорвета, большую часть времени проведшего без своего дома, в лесах, в боязни за свою жизнь и за близких, была потребность в теплом, своем месте, еде и хоть каком-то уюте. Даже если это место не было домом в полной мере, являясь по сути его кофейней. 

Иорвет отошел обратно за стойку, оставив Роше с бутербродом, кофе и размышлениями о жизни. Снова заработала кофемашина, а эльф загремел баночками с пряностями. 

— С тебя сто девятнадцать оренов, — усмехнулся он, ставя на стойку бумажный стаканчик с кофе. 

— Я не просил его… И между прочим первый тоже, — Вернон тяжело вздохнул, закатил глаза и забрал стаканчик. На его боку ровным рядом были написаны цифры мобильного номера. — Твой или я попаду к примеру в сексшоп? — Роше кивнул на надпись. 

— Мой. Звони, может так я буду видеть тебя здесь реже. Но я буду свободен вечером в понедельник — если хочешь увидеть меня не только в стенах этой кофейни. 

— Позвоню, — Роше коснулся руки Иорвета — холодной и сухой — и улыбнулся ему. 

Эльф посмотрел на него задумчиво, словно решая, — а достоин ли человек его внимания, перегнулся через стойку, и притянул Вернона к себе за галстук. Роше даже возмутиться не успел, как его рта коснулся чужой в голодном, грубом поцелуе. Губы Иорвета горчили табаком и кофе, а сам он пах хвоей и чем-то цветным. Вернону не дали и шанса отстраниться, но ему и не хотелось. Чертов Иорвет был слишком невероятным и притягательным. 

— И что это? — спросил Роше, когда ему наконец-то позволили отстраниться, галстук, впрочем, не отпустили. 

— Приглашение. На вино, виски, чай, что угодно кроме кофе. В понедельник. 

— Я приду. 

— Не сомневаюсь, dh’oine. 


End file.
